The Bully
by Tailsmo4ever
Summary: Well, Fiona Fox has been bugging Sonic alot during the grade school days. Was it just for her fun or is it something else? Hints of Silvaze included.


A/N: Okay then here's another experimental fic. Make no mistake I still support Sonamy pairings but it doesn't hurt for a little fun right? So as I said many times before, I own none of this characters.

Eleven year old Sonic the Hedgehog happily raced down the pathway to the game shop at minimum speed. He was donned in a blue jacket with a white shirt and black jeans and his favorite red sneakers. Today was the release of Super Smash Brothers Brawl. He was going to spend the whole day kicking but on the internet, but before he could… he tripped on something. Sonic fell down, with an hack, being too consumed by thought to notice whatever it was he tripped on, and he bounced down the sidewalk for about five feet before slamming into a post.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!"

"Hahahahaha! I can't believe you actually FELL for that!" thirteen year old Fiona Fox cackled. She was wearing a red blouse with black and yellow pants, long black fingerless gloves and brown boots.

"Dang it, Fiona!" Sonic growled as he pick himself up, "Why'd you trip me like that!?"

"Not my fault you're so clumsy," Fiona snorted with arms crossed, "Watch you're step next time." With that, she walked away.

"Darn! I don't get what her problem is!" Sonic groaned, "That girl is getting on my nerves!" he then blushed all of a sudden, "But I have to admit… she is pretty attractive."

The next day at school, Sonic was in Study Hall preparing for the math test. During that time, Fiona was throwing spitballs at his head from a seat far behind him. Every time he looked back, she gave him a look that made him turn back. Then a lunch time, she stuck a bubblegum behind his ear. When he realized this he tried to get it out, well, things only got messier.

"She did all of that?" his nine year old friend Silver the Hedgehog said in amazement. He was wearing a green blazer and pants with a black and blue t-shirt. His sneakers match the color of the shirt.

"Uh huh," Sonic nodded, "I really don't get it, Silver. She's been picking on me since I was seven and she was nine. I really don't know what she has against me."

"Did ya do something to her before?"

"Uh uh."

"Then I really don't know ether; I guess its just one of the mysteries of girls we may never understand," Silver hopped from the swings that they were sitting on, "Sorry, but I gotta go now."

"What for?"

"I promised Blaze that we'd got to Carnival Island today."

"Really? Well, good for you."

"Thanks!" Sliver smiled as he hovered into the air, "Wish me luck!"

Sonic waved at the younger hedgehog as he disappeared. He then let a huge sigh, 'Man, Silver's so lucky that he has a girlfriend. I wish I had one…'

Anyway after that weekend and minutes before school was starting, Sonic leaned on a wall next to Silver and his ten year old girlfriend. She wore a pink blouse with a black mini skirt, black stockings and red shoes. As the two were playing kiss n' cuddle, Sonic relaxed quietly… that is, for a while.

"Hey! Blue blunder head!"

Sonic's eyes widened as he was started by the sudden oath being yelled. This caught Silver and Blaze's attention as well. They saw Fiona storming up to Sonic.

"I heard you wanted to know why I'm always messing with you…"

"I… um…"

"Hey, I'd like to why you're always bugging him!" Blaze shouted.

"Me too! What do have against him, huh?" Silver nodded.

Fiona just responded by flicking both of there noses. Her gaze returned to Sonic, "Okay, Shorty. I'll give you an answer. Meet me at the park after school," she jabbed her finger at his chest, "And you better not bring anyone else, 'cause if you do, you'll regret it." She gazed at the couple who were still rubbing there noses from the impact for a second and left.

"I really don't like this, Sonic," Blaze frowned, "You sure you don't need company?"

"You here her, I can't bring anyone else. I'm afraid of what she do to me if do."

"Okay then," Silver said, "Just remember that if you need any help at all, you know what to do."

"Thanks, you guys."

So the school day went and gone. Sonic followed the directions and went to the park on his own. Sure enough, he saw Fiona wanting for him. He collected himself mentally and walk towards him.

"So you came," she said in a low voice.

"Yeah I did. So, you gonna tell why you're always picking on me?"

"First I want to say… that I'm sorry if I made you feel upset in anyway," Sonic was shocked, she was apologizing to him? "And the reason I'm always messing with you… it that I think you're kinda cute."

Sonic blush deeply, "You… think I'm cute?"

"Yeah… but it's not just that. I really, really like you."

Sonic begin to blush very hard, but the then he shook his head, "You're lying…"

With that she grabbed his arms and pined him to the tree, "Alright then… you don't have to believe me, but you can believe this." Slowly, she leaned downward a little and pressed her soft, delicate lips on to his warm ones.

Sonic's eyes widened in great shock as he felt the female bully bruised his lips with hers gently. He had no idea just what was going on… yet it felt so right. His eyes slowly closed and retuned the kiss slightly. She felt him relax in her grasp and allowed themselves to slide to the ground. She wrapped her arms gently around his smaller body and moaned softly, still having him in a never ending lip-lock. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

Fiona slowly broke the kiss and look into his eyes. "So you still don't believe me?"

"I… guess I can manage. But you really like me?"

She nods, "Every since we first met, I had eyes for you, that's why I was always teasing you. When I heard you guys talking, I found it as a chance to tell you how I really feel. I like you a lot, Sonic. I really do."

"I… I… really like you too, Fiona," he said with a bright blush.

She smiled warmly and kissed him on the cheek, "So, should we tell our friends about this?"

"I think we should," he chucked.

"Yeah, we should," she grins as she pulls him in a deeper kiss.

Bullies have their reasons for tormenting their pray. It could be thru jealousy, fun, cold heartedness… or maybe even love. And when it's thru love, the predator and prey soon become lovers. That's just what happened with Sonic and Fiona…

A/N: I may put up and aftermath chapter, I may not. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
